Nanda to Tamaki no Story
by Misako Ikeda
Summary: Nanda e Tamaki saíram do Instituto, mas... o que aconteceu com eles depois disso? Descubra aqui!


Era uma paisagem muito bonita, repleta de flores e árvores frutíferas. O verde dos vistosos campos contrastava com o colorido das flores e com o azul-claro do céu. A temperatura era amena e uma leve brisa agitava a copa das árvores.

Tudo parecia muito tranqüilo até que, do nada, surgiu um portal no tronco da maior árvore que existia naquele local, e dele saíram duas pessoas: um homem e uma mulher. O homem era loiro, olhos azuis, esguio, alto – por volta de 1,80m – e com a maior pinta de riquinho metido. A mulher tinha cabelos pretos encaracolados que batiam na cintura, olhos castanho-escuros e aparentava ser um pouco mais jovem que o homem, além de ser um pouco mais baixa que ele também.

- Tamaki – disse a mulher – onde nós estamos?

O homem, que se chamava Tamaki, olhou para os lados e disse, com um sorriso nos lábios e meio saltitante:

- O teletransporte deu certo! Nós estamos no meu quintal, Nanda!

- Como assim "seu quintal"? - Nanda olhou nos arredores e viu uma placa que dizia "Quintal da mansão Suoh" e com um pequeno mapa que indicava o local onde estavam – Ah, deixa pra lá... Você sabe pelo menos pra que lado fica a sua casa, Tamaki?

- Sei sim. Ela está bem ali – e apontou um ponto que quase sumia no horizonte, e aparentava ser uma construção.

- OMG oo" E quanto iremos andar? 10 quilômetros?

- É, deve ser por aí "

- OK... Então vamos andando, pra chegarmos logo.

Então os dois começaram a andar e andar mais para chegar à mansão Suoh, até que, 500 metros depois do local da partida, Tamaki parou.

- Quê que aconteceu, Tamaki? Por que parou?

- Não agüento mais andar! Tô com sede, com fome, com dor nos pés, cansado por causa da quantidade de magia que usei no teletransporte e precisando de um banho.

- Ah, se é por causa disso, então... - Nanda agachou e deu um tapinha nas próprias costas – Sobe aí nas minhas costas, eu te carrego. Finalmente vou poder usar o treinamento nas montanhas que fiz naquele tempinho que estive fora do Instituto... Antes que você me pergunte, eu também fui à Europa naquele período.

- Não, Nanda... Eu não posso fazer isso. A culpa é minha por não ter posto o portal de saída do teletransporte mais perto de casa e, além disso, você é mulher, e e aproveitar de sua bondade desa forma vai contra os meus princípios.

- Você é quem sabe... Tem certeza?

Tamaki, sem pensar duas vezes, aceitou a "carona" de Nanda e continuaram sua jornada em rumo à "fabulosa mansão Suoh", como disse Tamaki no meio do caminho, quando contava como era sua casa, com 20 suítes, 2 cozinhas, 1 quadra de tênis etc. Durante o trajeto, a jovem garota sentiu um cheiro inebriante de perfume masculino de alta qualidade, que vinha da pessoa que ela carregava nas costas.

- Tamaki querido... Tem certeza de que precisa de um banho? Você ainda tá com cheiro de banho tomado.

- Ah, é que eu tomo 12 banhos por dia " Antes de sair do Instituto, tomei 2, e ainda era de manhã.

- Nossa oo" Ei, Tamaki... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça, minha querida.

- Pode parecer meio estranho perguntar isso, mas... Enfim, o que eu quero saber é por que você me perguntou se eu queria ir embora do Instituto com você sendo que você poderia só dizer "Ah, vou embora assumir os negócios do meu pai e você que se vire aqui no Instituto depois que eu for"...

- É simplesmente porque te amo, Nanda. Não seria justo com você se eu te abandonasse lá. Seria ferir seus sentimentos, o que seria totalmente contra os meus princípios de anfitrião. Além do mais, o que eu mais gosto de ver é a sua felicidade, tanto é que fiz uma cópia sua assim como você pediu.

- Sobre a cópia... O que vai acontecer com ela?

- Bom... Eu a fiz pronta para demonstrar sentimentos, porém ela ainda não tem um coração próprio. Ela mesma vai criar esse coração, vivenciando várias situações no Instituto e, acredito, em breve terá uma personalidade própria – com traços da sua personalidade, Nanda – e agirá mais humanamente.

- Que cópia legal você criou de mim, hm? Acho que você tem futuro como mago, apesar dos peitos GGG que pôs nela "

Então continuaram a conversar sobre banalidades e, quando menos perceberam, já estavam na porta de entrada da mansão (é, eles deram a volta na casa até chegar onde estão agora). Tamaki desceu das costas de Nanda e ela, coitada, ficou com uma baita dor nas costas TT

- Vamos entrar, Nanda? - Tamaki perguntou.

- Vamos.

Os dois abriram a porta e, após isso, ouviram um coro que dizia "Bem-vindo de volta, Suoh Tamaki-sama". Eram os empregados da mansão, que formaram um corredor até a grande escadaria da casa, que se bifurcava no topo.

De mãos dadas, Nanda e Tamaki atravessaram o corredor e, ao final dele, Tamaki parou subitamente, fazendo com que Nanda soltasse sua mão, meio que sem querer.

- Yumi – dirigiu-se à governanta – acompanhe a senhorita Fernanda até os aposentos dela, por favor.

- Sim, Tamaki-sama. Me acompanhe, senhorita Fernanda.

Então a governanta guiou nossa queridíssima Nanda-sama por todo o (longo) caminho até seu mais novo quarto, que ficava ao final de um dos vários corredores (extensos) desta mansão. Antes do quarto dela, porém, havia um outro quarto, que era (só para variar) do Tamaki. Como ela sabia? Era só olhar para a porta. Uma placa gigante cobria metade dela, e tinha os dizeres "Quarto do príncipe supremo do universo (e do Clube de Anfitriões também), Suoh Tamaki-sama – Bata na porta e anuncie-se antes de entrar". (Já notaram o gosto da família Suoh por placas gigantes? Eu, hein oo")

Enfim, Nanda e a governanta pararam na frente da porta do quarto dela para Yumi passar os últimos avisos, do gênero "Suas malas já estão no quarto" e "Se precisar de algo, aperte a campainha que está do lado da cama". Quando Yumi já ia embora, Nanda pediu para ela esperar e perguntou:

- Yumi, pra quê aquela placa enorme na porta do quarto do Tamaki?

- Ah, se é por isso, não se preocupe. Tamaki-sama já providenciou uma para o quarto da senhorita também, e, em breve, já deverá estar na sua porta.

- Ah, é? Que legal, acho .."

- Senhorita Fernanda, se não precisa mais de mim no momento, com licença – Yumi fez uma reverência e saiu.

Nanda abriu a porta e ficou maravilhada com o que viu. Até esqueceu da dor nas costas naquele momento. O quarto era muito bonito, tudo o que havia lá dentro era de muito bom gosto. A cama era _king size_, forrada com motivos florais. Uma mesinha de cada lado da cama, sendo que a do lado direito, havia um telefone e uma campainha, enquanto que a do lado esquerdo continha um abajur. A parede era de um leve tom de rosa, que contrastava com o roxo de um vaso de violetas que estava perto do guarda-roupa. Havia três portas: uma levava a um banheiro privativo, já que o quarto era uma suíte, a outra levava à varanda e a terceira a jovem ainda não havia descoberto pra onde levava, pois estava trancada. Também não estava com a mínima vontade de descobrir, pelo menos por enquanto. Deixaria a "porta misteriosa" para depois.

Então a jovem desfez as malas, que estavam em cima da cama, e foi tomar um banho bem demorado, porque depois de carregar o Tamaki nas costas, quem precisava de um bom banho era ela.

Depois do banho, foi até o guarda-roupa, tirou o roupão, pôs a roupa íntima "que é para os hentais não ficarem olhando o que não devem" e o roupão de volta e se deitou na cama, meio sonolenta. Ficou pensando como seria a vida dela dali em diante. Conviver, de novo, com gente rica e nobre. Fernanda era filha do Ministro da Economia de Alzargóvia, a terra natal dela. Era um país onde o Parlamento era composto só pela "elite", os mais ricos. Um país onde pobres não tinham vez. O primeiro-ministro era escolhido entre as pessoas do Parlamento, e ele apontava todos os outros ministros, também originados de lá. Um dia, o custo de vida aumentou muito para os pobres, de forma que eles só conseguiam comprar, basicamente, pão e água. A guerra civil começou. Puseram toda a culpa no ministro da Economia, mas ele só tinha sido manipulado pelo próprio primeiro-ministro a assinar a medida que arrancaria mais dinheiro dos pobres e que também o condenaria à morte. Nanda se lembrou daquela noite horrível, um verdadeiro pesadelo. Os rebeldes torturando seu pai e sua mãe até à morte, e ela sem poder fazer nada para salvá-los, pois estava amarrada.

Nanda acordou subitamente dando um grito, com lágrimas rolando pela face e suando frio. Já estava de noite, o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz do abajur. Estivera sonhando todo esse tempo? Como? Sequer se lembrava de ter fechado os olhos...

Do nada, Tamaki abriu a "porta misteriosa" (lembram?) e dela entrou no quarto de Nanda, visivelmente preocupado e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

- O que aconteceu, Nanda? Algum problema?

- Não foi nada... Foi só meu sonho. Já fazia algum tempo que não sonhava com isso – falou a jovem enquanto secava as lágrimas.

Nanda contou a Tamaki seu sonho e completou:

- Lembra daquela declaração que fiz a você na Árvore do Mundo?

- Lembro sim. Nossa... Aquela acho que nunca vou esquecer. Além de grande – quando falou isso levou um tapinha no braço (bem feito uu) – foi bem sincera.

- Sabe... Quando eu vivia em Alzargóvia, eu era feliz. Agora que estou com você, percebi que aquela era uma falsa felicidade. Talvez eu só fosse feliz porque meus pais passavam a sensação de que era melhor ser assim, mas não via felicidade nenhuma nos olhos deles. Porque, num país como Alzargóvia, uma pessoa sensata não sentiria felicidade ao ver um país segregado como aquele, sentiria nojo.

- É verdade. Só pelo seu relato, eu senti nojo.

- Pois é – Nanda fez uma pequena pausa – Peraí... Como você entrou aqui?

- Ah, foi por aquela porta bem ali – apontou para a porta por onde entrou, que estava meio aberta.

- A porta misteriosa... Seu hentai! - pegou o travesseiro e começou a batê-lo no Tamaki – Você vai ficar me molestando durante meu sono ¬¬"

- Nandinha querida... Já fizemos coisa pior no Instituto, com quatro câmeras dentro do quarto, que quase flagraram tudo...

- Ai, meu Deus – Nanda ficou vermelha – Não precisava me lembrar disso – bateu o travesseiro na cabeça de Tamaki.

Os dois riram, mas riram muito, depois pararam. Quer dizer, o Tamaki parou, porque só naquela hora havia reparado que sua amada estava de roupão e roupa íntima por baixo, e dava pra ver, porque o cinto do roupão estava frouxo, e ela ainda não tinha percebido (lerda uu"). "Praticamente um convite", pensou ele, "assim como da primeira vez".

Tamaki pôs uma mão na cintura de Nanda, para puxá-la para mais perto de si, e deu um selinho. Ele estava com receio de que ela não gostasse desse ato tão repentino, mas, quando sentiu que a boca dela estava entreaberta, foi como um código para que o loiro aprofundasse o beijo.

Ele tirou o roupão de Nanda e a deitou cuidadosamente na cama, depois falou, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Serei gentil.

Deu um sorriso e apagou a luz do abajur. Então rolou uma noite igual àquela vez, no Instituto, só que sem câmeras.

(Deleitem-se com suas imaginações, eu não vou escrever mais nada. A fic não é hentai uu")

**Free Talk com Misako-chan:**

Ohayo o/

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da primeira fic que estou fazendo, "Nanda to Tamaki no Story", baseada em acontecimentos da comunidade do Orkut "Instituto Mahora".

Sei lá, eu disse que não planejava fazer uma fic nesse ano, só que as idéias começaram a vir e vir porque a Zizibs me sugeriu fazer uma fic.

Esse capítulo me custou duas noites maldormidas (triste TT Fazer o quê, se só tenho idéias à noite?)

Talvez o próximo capítulo saia na semana do Carnaval, porque eu não vou ter nada para fazer, e virão "idéias a mil" na minha cabeça (desculpa, Jimmy Neutron, roubei sua frase P)

Então até a próxima.

Ja ne o/

* * *

**EDIT (11/02/2008):** Eu disse que o próximo capítulo poderia sair no carnaval, mas não me venho idéia nenhuma "

Mal começaram as aulas e eu já tenho um zilhão de atividades para essa semana, então fica um pouco difícil de sair alguma idéia, não é?

Só adianto que o segundo capítulo já está em produção, e sem data definida para ser concluído.

Boa semana e boas aulas pra quem estuda ainda.


End file.
